Pokemon: Kanto Adventures I Legendary Faith
by FallenIchigo
Summary: Follow the adventures of Nicole Light, Tyler Hikari and Gary Oak on their journey! God what a sucky summary. OLDRIVALSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Here's a new ficcy from me! sees everybody run away ..U Oops.

" " talking

' ' thinking

() me butting in

--- scene change

Pokemon talking

Er, if you have any problems against Oldrivalshipping (BluexGreen, FireRed/LeafGreen GirlxRival) then I suggest you leave 3 'Cause well... this fic has some moments of um... fluffy gunk. o-oU

Nyah, there aren't enough FireRed/LeafGreen based stories. Although my friends told me that this chapter was good, xXSaberXx's is, and shall always BE THE BEST!

-

Episode One: Pick A Number, Any Number

"NICOOOOOLE!" A deep voice pierced the calm air, and a girl toppled out of bed. Grumbling, she stood up running a hand through (Or is is threw? 0o) her dark chocolate colored hair. Dark colored eyes flared angrily for being woken up. She wore sweatpants and a T-shirt two times too big for her.

"NICOOOLE! Are you awake young lady?" The door swung open revealing a man in his mid- forties. He had thick, brown hair and hazel brown colored eyes. He wore brown trousers and a white, long sleeve button-up shirt. Over that he wore a large white apron which said _Head Cheif_. He wore an oven-mit on his right hand which was holding a frying pan that had four sizzling sunny-side up eggs.

"Yes." The girl, now known as Nicole, muttered as she began to fix her bed. Nicole Light was a twelve year girl with mid-back lenght dark chocolate colored hair and dark colored eyes. She stood at five feet and four inches.

"Oh, good then! When you're finished, come down to breakfeast okay?" Her father said cheerfully, un-aware of his daughter's grumpy mood. He then left, leaving his daughter with her still-messy bed. Nicole snickered when she heard her father yelp, obviously dropping the eggs.

You see, Nicole's mom died when Nicole was only five year old. She didn't have much memory of her mom, but sometimes she had sudden flashbacks of a young pretty woman with chestnut brown hair, which reached her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes.

Nicole would ask her dad but he'd just change the subject which would infuriate her. She sighed as she smoothed the blanket one final last time. She then walked to the bathroom to prepare a hot shower. Thirty minutes later, Nicole blow dried her hair, pulled on a cherry red pleated skirt, a blue tank-top over a black one, baggy blue socks, black wrist-bands and white Mary-Jane type of shoes each having a red stripe running across the top.

She ran down the stairs, skipping the last two, and dashed into the kitchen where her father was placing two strips of bacon on a plate that had two sunny-side up eggs on it along with a small stack of pancakes.

"Hurry up and eat Nicole, you want to get the right starter Pokemon right?" Her dad asked. Nicole nodded and sat down in a chair. She stared at the eggs for a few moments be fore turning to her dad who was watching her with a rose eyebrow.

"These aren't the eggs that you dropped right?" Nicole asked as she prodded the eggs with her fork. Her dad chuckled and shook his head 'No'. Nicole smiled and began to eat. A few minutes later she was placing a white, wide brimmed, hat on her head which had a red poke-ball logo and was slipping on a yellow side back that ended at her hips.

"Bye Dad!" Nicole called as she ran out of the house, the door slamming shut. Her dad smiled and began to put the two dirty dishes into the sink. He pulled on some rubber gloves and began to wash the dishes, humming _Side by Side_ as he worked.

---

'Hm... which Pokemon should I choose? Charmander? But... Charmander has a lot of disadvantages and is hard to raise, plus it's final evolution would scare me. Squirtle? ... Well it WOULD be useful but...' Nicole trailed off in thought as she walked. It was a nice cool Fall day and not a single white cloud was in the sky which was a bright blue. The Sun shined brightly and flocks of Pidgey's flew.

'I guess I'll choose Bulbasaur. Not a lot of Gym disadvantages and it IS cu-' Nicole was cut off when she felt the sharp impact of her butt landing on the ground below her. She looked up to see who she bumped into. It was a male, about her age, who was rubbing the back of neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Nicky, hope I didn't hurt you." He said as he held out a hand to help her up, which she gratefully accepted. He had messy brown hair under a white and red baseball cap, wore blue jeans, a sleeveless red and white vest over a black t-shirt and black wrist-bands. He had on white and red sneakers and a yellow back-pack. His eyes were a warm reddish brown.

"Nah, Tyler I'm fine." Nicole answered as she smiled. Tyler Hikari was one of her best friends ever since Pre-K. He grinned back at her and walked along beside her. The only noise were the _'Crunch' _noise made when they stepped on the fallen gold, red and orange leaves and the chirping of birds.

"So have you decided on which Pokemon you're going to choose?" Nicole asked curiously as she brushed off a leave that fell on her hat. Tyler had a thoughtful look on his face as he decided over which one he would choose.

"I guess I'll choose Charmander." Tyler finally decided. Nicole smiled. Of course, that was an obvious question. For as long as she could remember, Tyler has a huge obession of dragons and the Charmander evolution line. He would rant about how he would be the world's best Charizard trainer.

"I guess I'd choose Bulbasaur... they're pretty cute and powerful." Nicole mused as Professor's lab came into their view. She drifted off into a daydream of her defeating Lance, the current Pokemon Champion until-

**Wham!**

For the second time that day Nicole fell back onto her butt. Glaring, she looked up to see who the culprit was, and her glare darkned even more. Standing in front of her and smirking down at her was a male who looked about twelve and had dark brown hair. He had on a black high-colored Polo type of shirt, purple cargo pants, black shoes (Oo I really don't know what kind of shoes your FireRed/LeafGreen rival wears.) and purple wristbands. Around his waist was a grey fanny pack which he had on sideways. His lavender purple eyes, which held amusement in them, stared down at her.

"Well, well... who do we have here?" His voice came out in a slow, bored drawl. Nicole bristled at the mere sound of that voice. She huffed angrily, crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turned from him so that her back was facing him while still sitting on the ground.

Gary Oak, surprisingly, was also her... _friend_. (Though it was extremely hard to believe.) Also, he was her rival. Tyler shook his head and sighed good naturaly. He pretty much knew how Nicole would react. She'd just turn away and ignore him.

"You should watch where you're going Gary." Nicole said peevishly as she cracked open one eye to look at her rival. She then stood up and scowled up at him. Even at full hight, Gary was taller than her which annoyed her greatly. All their lives Gary was exactly two inches taller then her.

"Actually, you need to pay more attention _Icky_. You were too busy **daydreaming** to look where you're walking." He sneered at her. Nicole scowl turned into a harsh glare. She HATED being called that. It was a nickname she received back in elementary school.

"Guys." Tyler warned. After a few seconds of glaring, Nicole and Gary stepped back a few steps from each other. Tyler heaved back a sigh of relief. Things would get ugly between Nicole and Gary if nobody stopped their fights.

"Will you two hurry up then? I'm getting impatient waiting for you two." Gary snapped as the three walked towards the lab. Nicole bit her tongue down to keep from saying a smart aleck (sp?) response back. It infuriated her when Gary would snap at her. However, the throbbing pain in her tongue couldn't stop her.

"Oh really? I'm so touched you'd decided to wait for us." Nicole cooed as she batted her eyelashes. Tyler sweatdropped while Gary snorted and glared at her dangerously. She smiled back sweetly.

"Pfft, you wish. I only waited 'cause Gramps told me to." Gary muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The three reached the lab and Tyler opened the door. They walked in as the door creeked shut behind them.

"There you are! Glad you could make it, I sent Gary after you two seeing as you were taking such a long time to get here. Anyways you know the choices: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Let's see how we'll choose who get's to go first... okay I'm thinking of a number between one and ten." Professor Oak announced, causing the three soon-to-be trainers to anime fall.

"Nicole you go first." Professor Oak said, oblivious to the three twelve year olds' exasperation. Nicole pondered for a moment. Should she choose a random number or pick a more sensible number like five?

"One." Was Nicole's prompt answer. Tyler sweatdropped and Gary rolled her eyes. She was going to last for sure. Professor Oak nodded and turned to the two boys. He seemed to ponder over who would go first...

"Okay Tyler, your birthday comes before Gary's. Which number do you choose?" He asked Tyler. Tyler thought over it quickly, not knowing which number he would choose... one thing's for sure though. He was NOT going to choose a number like Nicole's.

"I pick seven." He answered. Professor Oak, like he had done to Nicole, nodded and turned to his grandson who stood with a bored expression etched on his face. Gary thought for a moment.

"I pick five." Gary suddenly announced. Professor Oak nodded once more then walked back in front of a table the three pre-teens just now noticed. On the table sat three different colored pokeballs, each one having a white bottom.

The first one had a light green top with a darker green leaf symbol engraved. The one in the middle was red with a darker red flame symbol engraved on the top. The last one was light blue with a darker blue tear drop symbol engraved on the top.

"The number I chose is one. Nicole goes first." Professor Oak said.

Well that was unexpected.

_**End of Chapter**_

Well that was certainly short... and sucky.

Fallen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, you no sue. :P

I want to thank my two reviewers for ACTUALLY reviewing. Over one hundred views and two people only reviewed. That's pitiful people. Remember, NO ONE LIKES A GHOST READER!

---

**(.Episode Two: Crabby Old Man!.)**

_Previously_

"Nicole you go first." Professor Oak said, oblivious to the three twelve year olds' exasperation. Nicole pondered for a moment. Should she choose a random number or pick a more sensible number like five?

"One." Was Nicole's prompt answer. Tyler sweatdropped and Gary rolled her eyes. She was going to last for sure. Professor Oak nodded and turned to the two boys. He seemed to ponder over who would go first...

"Okay Tyler, your birthday comes before Gary's. Which number do you choose?" He asked Tyler. Tyler thought over it quickly, not knowing which number he would choose... one thing's for sure though. He was NOT going to choose a number like Nicole's.

"I pick seven." He answered. Professor Oak, like he had done to Nicole, nodded and turned to his grandson who stood with a bored expression etched on his face. Gary thought for a moment.

"I pick five." Gary suddenly announced. Professor Oak nodded once more then walked back in front of a table the three preteens just now noticed. On the table sat three different colored poke-balls, each one having a white bottom.

The first one had a light green top with a darker green leaf symbol engraved. The one in the middle was red with a darker red flame symbol engraved on the top. The last one was light blue with a darker blue tear drop symbol engraved on the top.

"The number I chose is one. Nicole goes first." Professor Oak said.

Well that was unexpected.

_Present_

"I pick Bulbasaur!" Nicole answered immediatly.

Professor Oak smiled and handed her the green colored Poke Ball. Nicole accepted it, a large smile on her face. Professor Oak turned to Gary.

"Squirtle." Gary said promptly.

Professor Oak handed his grandson the bue Poke Ball and Tyler the red Poke Ball. He then pulled out three, small, rectangular devices of pink, black and the typical red.

"This is a PokeDex," Professor Oak began as he held up the light pink PokeDex, "It's a small, computerized encyclopedia. It'll keep track of the Pokemon you'll encounter. However, to get all the data, you must capture the Pokemon. It was once my dream to capture all the Pokemon in the world... but I'm too old now. So Nicole, Gary and Tyler, you three will travel together and-"

"I'm sorry Professor, I must've had something in my ear. Could you repeat that last part again?" Nicole asked, smiling sweetly yet her right eye was twitching. No way, there was no way in hell that he just said-

"You, Gary, and Tyler will travel together and-"

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

---

"Pesky girl."

"YOU BUTTHEAD!"

Tyler sighed. It's only been three minutes and twenty eight seconds and the two were arguing already. He trudged ahead, and pulled out his red PokeDex. He stared at the object in his hand for a few seconds before slipping it back into one of his vest pockets.

"Hey guys! I see Viridian City up ahead." Tyler called over his shoulder to his two, bickering friends. They stopped their arguing and looked up to see the fairly large city coming into view.

-

"**BACK, YOU HOOLIGANS! BACK!**" The balding, old man on his back roared as he pounded the ground with his fists, looking like an overgrown, wrinkly, three year old having a tantrum.

Gary rolled his wolf like eyes and walked ahead, only to be tripped by the old man and stumbled slightly as Tyler sweatdropped. Nicole stiffled back her laughter. Ha. Ha ha. HAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done.

"Oh daddy..." A young woman sighed as she jogged towards the screeching man. Her light blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a sky blue jaw clip. Her pale blue eyes showed distressed as she tugged at her cotton shirt nervously.

"Daddy, please let these two trainers pass." The woman pleaded, the man howled in response.

"**I WANT MY COFFEE!**" He cried as rolled around, curled into the fetal position.

"But daddy, we're out of coffee, the mart is out of coffee and won't be getting anymore until noon." The woman sighed as she shot an apologetic look to Gary and Nicole.

"**COFFEE!**" Was all the man said before he suddenly went limp with unconciousness. Nicole stared, alarmed. Was he... dead?

"Oh, don't worry about him. He just fell asleep. But I can't move him until he gets his coffee..." The woman sighed once more.

"Don't worry about it! We'll just go the mart and get some supplies."

-

"Hey, did you three come from Pallet?" The clerk asked as she scanned the items they had purchased.

"Yes." Tyler answered as he handed her the money.

"Could you take this parcel back to Professor Oak? It just arrived with the coffee." The clerk said as she pulled a small box from under the counter top.

"Sure!" Nicole answered as she took hold of the box.

-

"Hey Professor!" Nicole exclaimed as she pounded into the lab, startling Professor Oak.

"Oh, hello! What are you three doing back so soon?" He asked curiously.

"This package came in for you." Tyler answered as he handed the gray haired man the parcel.

"Ah, this reminds me, I forgot to give you your Poke Balls." The Professor laughed merrily as the three trainers sweatdropped. Ho boy.

"Here you go." He said cheerfully as he handed each of them five, small spherical objects. They were each about the size of a ping-pong ball and were red on the top and white on the bottom. They had a button on the center, mostly likely to enlarge and minimize them.

Thanking him and walking out the door, they slipped the Poke Balls into their bags.

-

"Hey, there's the lady and that old man." Nicole said as she ran ahead the two boys.

The blond lady was standing in front of a decent sized house and her father was sitting on the ground beside her, happily drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi there! I wanted to apologize for my daddy's behavior and wanted to give you these." The woman said as she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out three, small, orange and yellow cubes that had a red button on the side.

She handed them to Nicole who, being the curious person she is, pressed each of the red buttons before the woman could warn her. They immediatly enlarged into a small T.V. Nicole's knees began to buckle under the sudden weight and she would've collapsed if not Gary and Tyler hurriedly grabbed on of their own. Minimizing them, they turned to the woman.

"Those are Teachy T.V.s. They teach you the basics about Pokemon training." The woman explained.

After thanking the woman, they walked up ahead and saw the dark entrance of Viridian Forest coming into view.

"Wow... it sure looks dark." Nicole mumbled to herself nervously.

"Scared?" Gary sneered and Nicole puffed out her cheeks in response.

"Bah, you wish! I'll show you. Bnyeeh!" Nicole stuck her tongue out at the brunnete before running into the entrance.

Three... two... one...

A loud shriek filled the air. Tyler sweatdropped as Gary rolled his eyes. They walked into the entrance

**End**

Wow, that was incrediably short... and crappy.

Blaze (The Torchic): Amen to that!

glares Meanie. And remember:

Nobody likes Ghost Readers:3


End file.
